The Last Chance
by Mario Curvo
Summary: Ultima chance de um encontro. Sasuke sentirá falta de sua serva, Hinata. .: One-Shot:. .:PWP:.


**Okay man, essa fic eol fiz por pura vontade, sendo essa a minha primeira fic PWP, qqr erro deisha uma review okay?**

**Deve te ficado um lisho baes tah ai**

**Tecnicamente eu ja fiz muitas outras PWP, mais essa eh a primera q eu ashei lecal '-'**

**Asho que foi por causa do casal *-***

**Sol fã extremamente de Sasu X Saku**

**Axo q Sasu X Hina fica mais lecal *-***

**Entom tente gostar -Q**

**Tah meio curta, eol say, mais eu tenho a preguiça maior que a minha cabeça...**

**-------XXX-------**

Seus pés estavam tremendo, sua boca seca e as palmas de sua mão suando. Sabia que o momento estava próximo, pois nunca mais veriam um ao outro. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, e respirando fundo, Hinata entrou pela porta. Assim que o viu, seu coração começou a seguir um ritmo descompassado.

-Hinata-sama?--Perguntou o moreno, se assustando com sua entrada.

-Sasuke-kun, eu queria te dizer algo.--Ela engoliu em seco.

-Pode falar.--Disse ele, se sentando na cama.

-Eu...--Hesitou, dando um passo a frente.-- Eu sempre quis dizer isso, e agora, criei forças para te dizer...-- Deu outro passo a frente, agora estando no pé na cama, a centímetros do rosto do rapaz.--Eu sempre quis você... Eu sei que você é um homem casado faz 10 anos, mas agora que você vai mudar de país...

O garoto não disse nada, apenas puxou ela pela gola da blusa e a beijou, interrompendo-a. Um beijo cheio de prazer, nunca dado ou recebido antes. Sua língua se movimentava rápida e freneticamente, a deixando louca. O beijo foi rompido rapidamente. Um movimento rápido, e Hinata foi jogada na cama.

-Sasuke-sama, o que...

-Relaxe, também quero você.

Automaticamente, começou a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço. Enquanto a mão da morena vagava pelos cabelos negros do seu amante, sua respiração acelerou. Então ele começou a descer, seus lábios deslizando sobre o decote da blusa branca, agora totalmente aberta, com o sutiã a mostra.

Seus beijos começaram a ficar mais quentes, mas Hinata o empurrou, e virou-se, jogando-o na cama. Sasuke suspirou quando ela tirou sua blusa e subiu em cima dele. Com uma mão começou a desabotoar a camisa, até o último botão, e a tirou.

Os dois se queriam mais do que tudo, e queriam aproveitar o momento. Seus lábios se tocaram mais uma vez, Sasuke começou a distribuir carícias com as mãos em seu corpo. Com uma mão, ele rapidamente abriu o lacre da peça de roupa que cobria os seios de sua amante.

Ela se levantou de novo, desta vez jogando a lingerie no chão, e livrando-se da saia. Sasuke se levantou e a jogou contra a parede, beijando-a, excitando-a. Sua mão cariciava seus seios, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Sua outra mão apertou a sua coxa, a levantando, e de repente, tudo começou a ficar quente. Eles queriam sentir seus corpos quentes grudados uns aos outros, ela queria senti-lo dentro dela.

-Sasuke, eu te quero, e quero agora.--Sussurrou ela no ouvido dele, e mordendo o lóbulo da orelha, se despiu da última peça de roupa que restava. Ele tirou as calças.

O rapaz começou a passar os dedos por entre suas coxas, procurando o ponto sensível. Ela conseguia sentir os dedos penetra-la com força, mas ao mesmo tempo, com sutileza. Ela gemia devagar, estava morrendo de prazer. Seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto ele acariciava com a outra mão e chupava seu seios, mordiscando-os de vez em quando.

-Você me quer dentro de você?--Sussurrou o moreno, em seu ouvido.

-Agora.--Respondeu ela, ainda sussurrando.

Sasuke tirou sua boxer, e lentamente, a penetrou. Seu membro entrava lentamente nela. Suas unhas se cravaram nas costas do rapaz, enquanto gemia rapidamente. Ela ofegava de prazer continuamente. As batidas descompassadas de seu coração aumentavam a cada instante, tudo o que ela queria era aquilo, e mais nada.

-Oh... Sasuke, ah.

Se beijaram de novo, dessa vez muito mais quente do que nunca. Hinata já não sabia mais onde estava ou quem era. Ninguém deveria ter o direito de sentir algo assim tão bom. Suas mãos apertaram os ombros do rapaz, cravando suas unhas com mais força nele. Entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele, se cruzando.

-Sasuke...

Ele acelerou mais, praticamente a esmagando contra a parede. Eles estavam quase chegando no máximo nível de prazer, mas, aparentemente Sasuke queria mais. Recuou um pouco, ainda a segurando no colo e deitou-se na cama, colocando-a em cima dele.

Ela começou a cavalgar rapidamente em seu membro.

-Oh, Sasuke, oh... Quero que goze em mim...

-Hinata... Estou quase, oh...

Ela começou a acelerar rapidamente, quando de repente, seus corpos se contraíram. Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás.

-OH!--Gritaram os dois em uníssono, relaxando os corpos contra a vontade dos donos. Haviam chegado ao clímax. Tudo ficou tão perfeito, perfeito demais. O tempo havia parado naquele quarto enquanto eles deliciavam-se com o prazer.

Eles deitaram na cama lado-a-lado, examinando um ao outro. Sasuke se levantou e começou a se vestir.

-Sakura chegará logo, vá para casa, seu trabalho terminou mais cedo.

-Sim, Sasuke-kun.

Ela se levantou, e o beijou. Um último beijo. O último contato.

-Nunca me esquecerei deste momento.--Disse ela

-Nem eu.

-Então isso é um adeus.

-Acho que sim...

Hinata vestiu-se e saiu, em direção a porta de entrada.

-Hinata!--Gritou o moreno detrás dela.--Espere.

Envolveu seus braços na cintura dela e a beijou. Esse sim seria o último beijo.

Seus olhos se cruzaram, o diamante e o ônix se juntaram uma vez, para nunca mais...

**-------XXX-------**

**Deishem uma review por mais podre que esteja please -Q**


End file.
